1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog chews, and more particularly, pertains to a vegetable starch-based completely digestible, nutritious dog chew, the texture or hardness of which is easily heat modified to suit a particular dog.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most dogs enjoy chewing on things although preferences vary as to the hardness of the substances favored. Some dogs like to chew on very hard materials such as cow bones, wood, nylon, others prefer softer chews such as polyurethane or rubber while still others favor freeze dried snacks. Some dogs, due to their age, may not be able to chew on the very hard substances. Young dogs have insufficiently developed teeth, while old dogs may have diseased gums or may have lost some of their teeth.
Many indigestible objects are given to dogs as a chew and although the dogs may enjoy chewing thereon, the objects are often swallowed in whole or in part. Once swallowed, these objects or fragments thereof can have an adverse effect on the dogs digestion and can become impacted in the dog's intestinal tract with life-threatening consequences. By way of example, dog chews have been marketed which utilize an ethylene copolymer which can be fractured by the chewing action of a dog, and when ingested can block the dog's stomach passages.
Other edible dog chews have been marketed which have a comparatively short shelf life and therefore must be replaced by retail outlets at frequent intervals. Yet other prior art dog chews are lacking in structural integrity whereby they arc susceptible to breakage during handling and shipping.
Applicant's assignee T.F.H. Publications, Inc. has previously developed an edible dog chew that is wholly digestible, nutritious and having a texture or hardness which is individually adjustable by the application of heat to suit a wide variety of dog's preferences or needs. Such dog chews utilize a mixture containing primarily casein and are disclosed in Herbert R. Axelrod U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,212 and 5,240,720. Such dog chews, while constituting a major improvement over other prior art edible dog chews, do not provide all the advantages of the dog chew of the present invention.